


Drawings

by norwegianssweethearts



Series: Liv and  Noah (SkamNL) [3]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: Drawings, F/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegianssweethearts/pseuds/norwegianssweethearts
Summary: 5 + 1. five times Noah’s drawings change things for his relationship with Liv, and that one time it’s Liv’s drawing that is significant.





	Drawings

1.

The first time Liv notices a drawing in her locker, she knows it’s Noah’s. She looks at it carefully and smiles. When she looks at the other side of the paper, she notices Noah’s signature and puts it back in her locker. She closes the door.

Noah appears out of nowhere. He greets her with a smile.

She doesn’t answer.

‘You left it on the nightstand before sneaking out of the bed’ he tells her like it’s a secret.

She takes a few seconds to think about the best answer. ‘I know’

Noah is amused.

‘Could we go grab a coffee somewhere and show each other our drawings?’ he looks at her intensely. Liv feels herself blushing.

‘No. I don’t let strangers see my drawings.’

Liv smiles smugly.

Noah chuckles and moves closer to her.

‘Do you still consider me a stranger now that we have shared a bed?’ he murmurs, before disappearing from her sight.

2.

Liv doesn’t know why she is there. She can list a thousand of reasons why she shouldn’t be.

Because Engel is her friend. Because she promised herself to never fall in love with a player. Because she doesn’t trust Noah. Because he will break her heart. Because he’s looking for something she can’t give him. Because she’s not ready to love someone. Because she is not ready to be loved. Because she knows Noah is not ready to love. Because he’s not looking for anything more than messing around and she can’t give him what he wants. Because he is gonna break her heart.

But she is there, lying next to a fast asleep Noah, watching his face carefully, just to be sure he’s really there.

She rests her head more comfortably on the pillow. When Noah opens his eyes, she pretends to be asleep but she’s not fooling him.

‘You’re watching me sleep?’ he asks her with a raspy voice.

‘No.’

Noah gently touches her nose with his finger. She runs her fingers through his hair and then gets closer to kiss him.

Noah takes her into his embrace and kisses her neck. ‘Liv, naked in my bed, what a dream!’

‘I am NOT naked, Noah.’ she replies, hitting his arm with her hand.

‘Okay. but could I draw you, then?’

Liv bites her lip. ‘You want to draw me naked?’

Noah nods. He takes his sketchbook on the nightstand with a pencil. ‘Don’t move, okay? You’re beautiful like this’

When Noah is done, he adds a little heart and an N. and gives her the sketch.

She gives it a quick look and bites her lip to suppress a smile. She doesn’t want Noah to know that she loves it. It’s a simple sketch but it makes her heart melts. It seems so significant.

But then she meets Abel, Noah’s brother, in their kitchen. Noah treats her like a random girl he spent the night with and she suddenly realizes it was foolish of her to think it held any significance to Noah.

As Noah suggested, she leaves the house, leaving the sketch on the pillow.

3.

Liv finds Noah on a bench. She sits down next to him. He’s drawing.

‘Hi. What are you drawing?’ she asks quietly. They haven’t talked since she left the party after witnessing Noah getting into a fight. Noah tried to call her a few times but she couldn’t pick up, she didn’t know what to tell him. She doesn’t know if she can date him after that. Violence is something she can’t accept.

‘You’ he replies. He looks at her, probably waiting for her to kiss him.

She smiles and sighs.

Noah stops drawing and looks at her.

‘I am not getting a kiss, then?’

Liv gives him a quick kiss and then takes a step back. Noah looks sad but she can’t forget.

After a little while, Noah breaks the silence. ‘Liv, you wanted to talk, no?.’

‘You smashed a bottle on someone’s head. I didn’t recognize you. You used violence to deal with your problems. That’s not okay. I don’t know if…’

Noah interrupts her. ‘That guy has been trying to intimidate us for years. He had to be stopped, Liv. I had to do something. I couldn’t just let my friends get beaten up by this guy. I couldn’t. ’

‘violence is never okay. There’s always another solution. You could have called the police.’ she replies, a bit angry.

‘In your world maybe. In reality though? No.’

Liv doesn’t like his tone.

‘Noah I… just don’t know if I can date someone who’d rather fight with someone than call the police.’

Noah takes her hand in his.

‘Please, don’t do that’ he pleads, looking at her in the eyes.

Liv squeezes his hand and strokes his face. ‘I’m sorry, Noah. I just need a bit of space’

Noah doesn’t say anything, he just gets up from the bench, leaving his sketchbook next to Liv.

She recognizes the moment he chose to draw.

Just after their first kiss, they walked back to his place together and stopped by Starbucks to drink coffee. They didn’t know what they were doing but they were so happy.

He drew her smiling and sipping her beverage.

4.

Liv is looking through Noah’s sketchbook when Imaan sits down next to her. Surprised, she closes the book and puts it back in her bag.

She awkwardly greets her friend who smiles back.

‘care to explain?’ Imaan asks Liv with a soft voice.

‘explain what?’

‘why you have Noah’s sketchbook? Why you’re looking at his sketches of you with heart eyes?’

‘how did you figure it out?’ she lets out, relieved to have someone to talk to.

‘my magical hijab told me’ she replies.

Liv takes a moment to know what to tell her friend.

‘I’m in love with Noah. Hopelessly in love with him,’ it surprises Liv as much as Imaan, who nods in agreement.

‘You know when you told us that sometimes you would like to just forget about everything and drink alcohol and hook up with boys? But you know it’s wrong so you don’t? Well… I know that I shouldn’t but I can’t control my feelings. I need to be with Noah.’

Imaan raises an eyebrow.

‘is he in love with you?’ she asks.

Liv doesn’t even hesitate and says yes.

‘so what’s stopping you?’

‘Engel. His behavior. I feel like everything is against us.’

Imaan gives her a sympathetic look. She takes the sketchbook from Liv’s bag.

‘The choice is in your hands. I can’t tell you what to do. What I know though, is that he is truly gone for you and he’s not hiding it’ she points out, showing Liv one of his drawings.

‘Those drawings tell me more about him than a stupid fight between boys. And Engel would agree with me. You have to live your life, Liv. Engel will understand. There’s a tiny box in her head that is in touch with reality and knows Noah isn’t in love with her.’

5.

Liv finds Engel sitting on the stairs. She sits down next to her and hands her a cup of tea.

‘Hi, could we talk?’ she says quietly.

Engel nods.

‘I need to tell you something. It’s not easy’

Engel smiles.

‘I’m in love with Noah.’ she finally lets out. She feels relieved.

Engel looks away.

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t plan it and I didn’t want to hurt -’

Engel interrupts her. ‘is he in love with you?’

Liv nods. ‘yeah. I think he is.’

‘I think so too.’

Liv gasps. ‘what?’

‘I have Instagram. And Noah’s notifications are on. I saw the drawing he posted on Instagram and I recognized you. I’m not gonna lie. I would have loved to be the girl he is drawing every day. But I’m not. I had convinced myself that he was interested because he’s kind, sensible and he seemed to care about me when we were alone so my mind made up something that has never been there.’ Engel explains.

She looks at Liv and goes on. ‘I need to go now but I appreciate the fact that you didn’t hide what’s going on from me, Liv.’

Engel gets up.

Liv takes a huge breath. ‘I did. I’ve been seeing him for a while now’

Engel smiles. ‘I know that too. Just be happy, okay?’

1.

Noah: I’m outside. Don’t have much time.

Liv leaves her room in a hurry, her sketchbook in hand. When she sees him, it feels like he’s a different person. He’s totally closed off and doesn’t even make eye contact with her.

She knows he’s hurt. She knows he’s not being rational about the whole story because he doesn’t know how to deal with so much pain and violence.

In her head, she hears all the things Noah told her. All the things Abel told her. The story told by Maria, who put some lights on the whole story. 

She thinks about the time Noah drew her naked and how respectful he was. She realizes now how this particular situation shows how much different from his brother he is. His drawing doesn’t show much of her. It is beautiful because it feels intimate without being too graphic. Retrospectively, she realizes how it represents their relationship well. Noah hadn’t even touched her or seen her naked when he drew this but he still created an atmosphere of intimacy and love, where she felt safe, to translate his feelings for her.

Abel took naked pictures of her without her permission in order to make Noah believe Liv had cheated on him. He couldn’t fathom the thought of Noah being happy and loved and decided to destroy it from the start.

She doesn’t know how they can realistically overcome this. But they will. Because they are in love and love has to win this time. It has to.

‘my plane leaves at 5. So tell me what you want to say now’ Noah tells her with his coldest voice.

‘so you’re leaving.’ she says, defeated. ‘what about us?’

‘There’s no us. I’m not in love with you’ he says solemnly.

Liv takes a step forward. ‘Yes you are. Don’t say you’re not. We love each other. So much. We are in love with each other. Don’t let your brother ruin this. What are you going to do in Oslo? Nothing? Just be a dick with everyone you meet because I lied to you and your brother is a fucking bastard? And what then? You’re never going to draw again because you associate it with me? Because I am in everything you draw since we met? Noah, please don’t. Don’t let him ruin this for us. Don’t let him win.’

She takes a step closer. ‘I am in love with you. You are in love with me.’

Noah is still trying to get away from her so she decides to give him something more.

‘Noah. You know what? You wanted to see my drawings, right? Look at them. All I can draw now is you. You. Please. Stay. With me. For you. We can do this. I promise you we can’ she forces him to take the drawings as he refuses to look at them.

Noah takes a few steps back. ‘no we can’t.’ and then he leaves, with her drawings.

In this moment, she lost everything. Noah, her memories with him that she kept in this sketchbook.

At least maybe, Noah will someday look through the book and reads the letter she wrote.

She follows Noah’s figure as he gets further and further away from her. But then Noah stops.

She stops breathing for a second.

With the tears, she doesn’t really register what’s happening and the next thing she knows, she is in his arms.

They’re going to be fine.


End file.
